Judd is missing
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: The kids sleep in a big dark cave. Vicki can't sleep. So she looks around the cave and she see's Judd not there. She got out of the cave and went to the Stahley's mansion. He wasn't there. Will the Young Tribulation Force find him?
1. Judd is missing

**Where is Judd? **

**I do not own any of this! I hope you like it, its my first time writing a Left Behind story!  
**

The kids are sleeping in a cave. It is big and dark. It is night time. All the kids are sleeping in sleeping bags.

Vicki slept for 2 hours. She couldn't sleep. She opened her green sleepy eyes. She looked at everyone. She noticed that Judd's blue sleeping bag was opened and he wasn't in it.

"I bet he went to Stahley Mansion. To go on the computer", said Vicki.

"I can't sleep", said Vicki as she sat up.

"I'm going to see what Judd is doing", said Vicki as she got up and got out of her purple sleeping bag. She garbed a yellow flashlight from the ground that was near her sleeping bag. She walked out of the cave and walked in the woods, as she walked sticks snapped in half and rocks getting kicked. She finely walked out of the woods and walked up to a big red-brick mansion. She opened the white door and walked in.

She walked in the mansion. She walked up fancy wooden looking stairs. She walked in the computer room. She saw the black laptop on. But he wasn't there.

"That's odd", said Vicki as she sat down on the wooden chair.

She looked at the screen.

"Looks like Tsion Ben-Judah emailed Judd", said Vicki as she read the email.

It said:** Judd if you are reading this. The Global Community are after you. Where you are in the cave, its not a good hiding spot. I'd get out and find somewhere else to hid. Go to Zeke's place. You'll be safe there. I'm praying for you. God bless Tsion.**

* * *

Vicki took her green eyes off the screen and logged off the computer.

"I must tell the others! Said Vicki as she ran out of the mansion and back in the cave.

"Lionel, Mark, Shelly, wake up!" Yelled Vicki.

The three woke up.

"What is it?" Asked Lionel in his sleeping voice.

"I woke up and I looked around and Judd wasn't there. So I got up and I went to the mansion and looked for Judd. I went in the computer room. He wasn't there. The laptop was on. His email was opened so I read it. Tsion emailed him. He said the G.C are after us! Where we are we aren't safe. He said to go to Zeke's place," said Vicki scared.

"Mmm, that's odd, they can't find us here", said Lionel.

"Yeah and Judd is gone", said Shelly.

"We need to find him!" Said Vicki worried.

"We will", said Lionel.

Shelly walked up to Vicki and gave her a hug.

"I'm sure Judd will be fine", said Shelly.

"I hope", said Vicki with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry. Everything will be ok", said Shelly as she stopped hugging her.

"We will start looking for Judd tomorrow and I'll email Tsion tomorrow. Now everyone get some sleep", Lionel as he got into his green sleeping bag.

"How can I? My boyfriend is missing!" Said Vicki as she got into her purple sleeping bag.

"Uh, I don't know," said Mark as he got into his red sleeping bag.

"Just try not to think about it", said Shelly as she got into her yellow sleeping bag.

They closed their eyes. Vicki couldn't sleep all she could think about is Judd. She cried and cried.

"Yeah like I'll try to sleep. Not going to happen", said Vicki as she wiped her tears.

Vicki prayed.

"Dear God, I pray for Judd. Just please keep him safe and us. I pray that he's not hurt. And that the G.C won't find us. Help us to find Judd. I thank you Lord. In Jesus's name Aman", said Vicki as she closed her eyes.

She fleet God by her side after she prayed. She fleet comfort. She fleet a lot better and she stated to fell asleep.

**Well the kids hid Judd? Will the G.C get them? I hope you liked it so far...**


	2. The Global Community

**The Global Community**

**WARING: THIS IS RATED T. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BLOOD DO NOT READ.  
**

"I got him sir", said Felicia.

"But him in the cell", said Commander Blanka.

Felicia had him in handcuffs. She put him in the cell. She took of the handcuffs and locked the cell door.

"Judd, is that you?" Said a familiar voice.

Judd looked at the person next door to him in the cell.

"Darrion?" Said Judd.

"yeah, that's me", said Darrion.

"What are you doing here, Judd?" Asked Darrion.

"I was in the computer room in Stahley's mansion", said Judd.

"I heard the G.C say that they know where you guys are hiding," said Darrion.

"Oh no!" Said Judd.

"What?" Said Darrion.

"I hope they find me in time", said Judd.

"They killed Ryan", said Darrion.

"What? When?" Said Judd in shook.

"This morning. I had to watch him. I'm still in tears from it", said Darrion.

"Wow! What about his dog?" Said Judd.

"I don't know", said Darrion with tears.

"My friends and I will get you out of this cell", said Judd.

"I don't think so," said Darrion.

"Why not"? Asked Judd.

"Because, they are going to kill me today", said Darrion.

"I won't let they kill you!" Said Judd with tears.

"Judd, clam down", said Darrion.

"I'm not going to clam down!" Said Judd crying.

"Who's things with you and Vicki?" Asked Darrion.

"Good. We don't fight as much anymore", said Judd as he cried hard.

"Judd I-" Darrion got cut off by Melinda.

"Let's go Darrion", said Melinda.

"Can I say something to Judd?" Asked Darrion crying hard.

"No, oh and Judd is going to watch you die", said Melinda.

Judd did a gasp and cried a lot more.

"Felicia!" Yelled Melinda.

Felicia came running.

"Yes?" Asked Felicia.

"It's time to kill Darrion. I need you to take Judd. He's going to watch her die", said Melinda.

"Ok", said Felicia as she unlocked the cell door and grabed Judd by his arm and walked him out.

Melinda unlocked Darrion's cell and garbed her arm and walked her out.

They walked them outside.

* * *

Judd and Darrion saw Ryan's body lying on the ground. There was blood on the ground. They both were crying.

"Get on the ground Darrion", said Melinda as she pulled out her gun and she pointed it at Darrion.

Darrion got on her keens on the ground.

Felicia held Judd's arms.

Melinda pulled the trigger.

"No", yelled Judd while crying.

Darrion's body fell to the ground and blood came pouring out.

"Now back to the cell," said Melinda.

The three walked back in the brick building and put Judd back in his cell.

* * *

"We need to talk to you later", said Felicia.

Judd sat on the ground in the cell crying really hard.

"Got her done?" Asked Blanka.

"Yes we did sir", said Melinda.

"Good, now I want you, Felicia and Conrad to find Judd's friends", said Blanka.

"We will start tomorrow", said Melinda.

"That's when I'm going to talk to Judd", said Blanka.

"Thanks", said Felicia as she walked off.

"Thank you, " said Melinda as she walked off.

"Why did they kill her? Don't they know she has a life to live?"Said Judd.

"And now they are going to look for my friends", said Judd crying.

"I can't believe they did that to her", said Judd as he slammed his fist on the bed.

"I'm never going to get over it. I hope they not hurt my Vicki or my friends", said Judd as he hit the wall with his fist.

"What do they want with me?" Said Judd as he walked around crying and mad.

**Will the G.C find the kids? Will Judd die? Will the kids find somewhere safe and free Judd? Read to find out.**


	3. Going after Judd

**Going after Judd**

In the morning the kids woke up. It was cold in the cave.

"Let's start looking for Judd", said Lionel.

"Ok," said Shelly.

"What about the laptop?" Asked Vicki.

"I'll get that now," said Lionel.

"We will stay here", said Mark.

Lionel got up and walked up to the cave entice and opened the door that is made of mud and leaves. He walked out and walked in the Mansion. He walked up the stairs that led to the computer room. He walked up to the desk and unplugged the laptop from the charger. He garbed the laptop and the charger. He walked out of the mansion and went back in the cave and sat on his sleeping back and turned on the laptop.

"I'm going to check Judd's email", said Lionel as he logged on Judd's email.

The kids looked at the screen.

"There's one from Conrad," said Lionel.

"Read it out loud," said Mark.

Lionel read the email out loud.

**This is Conrad. The G.C have Judd. They killed Darrion and Ryan yesterday. They are going to talk to Judd today. Come here as fast as you can. I pray that you come here safe and fast. I'll see you all, Conrad.**

"I knew the had Judd", said Vicki.

"We need to go find him now"! Said Lionel.

"Let's go now", said Shelly.

"Ok, let's get going!" Said Lionel.

The kids walked out of the cave and walked.

"This will be a long walk", said Mark.

"Yeah, we can handle it", said Vicki.

"I can't believe they killed our good friends," said Shelly.

"Yeah, I bet Judd is really upset", said Mark.

"I hope Judd is ok", said Vicki.

"Did the G.C really found us?" Asked Mark.

"I'm not sure", said Lionel.

"Tsion said that they are", said Shelly.

"Yeah", said Lionel.

The kids kept on walking.

**Will the kids make it in time? Will Judd live? Find out to read more.**


	4. The Commander talks to Judd

**The Commander talks to Judd**

"we are leaving now to find the kids", said Melinda.

"Ok, made sure Conrad is coming too?" Asked Blanka.

"We sure did", said Melinda.

The three left the building and walked off to find the kids.

"Ferguson", yelled Blanka.

"Yes sir?" Asked Ferguson.

"Take Judd out of his cell and bring him out here", said Blanka.

Ferguson walked down the wall and entered the cell room he unlocked Judd's cell and took him out of his cell and brought him in the Commander's office.

"Sit down Judd', said Blanka.

Judd sat down.

"Where are you hiding those kids of you're s"? said Blanka.

"I'm not telling you", said Judd.

"If you don't tell me anything. You will die", said Blanka.

"They are hiding in a cave in the woods", said Judd.

"Ok, I'll tell the three where they are", said Blanka as he pulled out a black walkie talkie from his pocket.

"Melinda, are you there?" Said Blanka.

"Yes", said Melinda.

"The kids are hiding in a cave in the woods", said Blanka.

"Ok, thanks", said Melinda as she put her walkie talkie in her pocket.

Blanka put his walkie talkie in his pocket.

"What do you want from us?" Asked Judd.

"I want everything from you," said Blanka.

"We aren't going to give you everything", said Judd.

"Oh yes you will or else," said Blanka.

"Else what?" Asked Judd.

"I'll get you're girl Vicki", said Blanka.

"No! Don't go near her or touch her!" Yelled Judd.

"I can do what I want", said Blanka.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Asked Judd.

"I think that's it," said Blanka.

"Ferguson"! Yelled Blanka.

"Yes?" Said Ferguson.

"Take Judd back to his cell", said Blanka.

"I'm on it," said Ferguson as he took Judd back in his cell.

**Will Conrad, Felicia and Melinda find the kids? Find out to read more.**


	5. The Global Community got the Kids

**The** **Global** **Community ****got the Kids **

The kids are still walking.

"This walk is so long", said Vicki.

"Yeah, said Shelly.

"Tison, said that Zeke's place is the safest place to stay at", said Mark.

"We aren't going there. We are getting Judd", said Lionel.

Vicki heard noises in the woods.

"Did you guys hear that?" Asked Vicki.

"Yeah, we did", said Mark.

Three kids came out with guys.

"Put you're hands up," said Felicia.

The kids put their hands up.

"You are not to say a word", said Melinda.

All of the kids walked together.

"Walk faster!" Yelled Felicia.

The kids walked faster.

"You are all getting turned in", said Conrad.

They all kept on walking.

"*That's just great",* said Mark.

"*I get to see Judd",* said Vicki.

**Will the kids get Judd out? Find out to read more.**


	6. At the Global Community

**At the ** **Global** **Community**

Melinda, Felicia, Conrad and all the kids entered in the G.C building.

"I see you brought all the kids",said the Commander.

"Yes we did", said Melinda.

"put them in the cell next to Judd", said the Commander.

All of the kids walked to the cell room. Melinda and Conrad locked them up. The three left the room.

"Hey Judd!" Said Lionel.

"Hey guys!" Said Judd.

"I can't believe you brought the laptop", said Vicki.

"Vicki!" Said Judd.

"Yeah, I'm here!" Said Vicki.

"Love you!" Said Judd.

"Me too!" Said Vicki.

"Did I get any emails?" Asked Judd.

"Yes you did", said Lionel.

"We need to think of a plan to get out of here", said Mark.

"Yeah but what", said Shelly.

"I have a plan. When they take us out of the cell. Hit them and run out", said Judd.

"Like that will work", said Lionel.

"Have anything else in mind"? Asked Vicki.

"No I don't, sorry", said Judd.

"To bad we don't have guns", said Mark.

"Why don't we pray about it", said Judd.

"Good idea", said Mark.

"Dear God, Help us get out of the G.C safely. I pray that You'd keep us safe. In Jesus' name Aman", prayed Judd.

"I hope its soon that we get out", said Shelly.

"It will take time", said Judd.

"Judd's right, it will take time", said Vicki.

"Why did you bring the laptop?" Asked Judd.

"I don't know", said Lionel.

"We need another plan", said Mark.

"Yeah, but we don't have any ideas", said Shelly.

"Tell us how you got here", said Vicki.

"Well, I couldn't sleep that night. So I went to the mansion and went on the computer. The two morale monitors came in the computer room holding their guns out at me. They wanted me to go with them. If I didn't I'd get shot. So I went with them", said Judd.

"Good thing you are alright", said Shelly.

"God was there with me", said Judd.

"Yeah He was", said Vicki.

"Getting out out of here is going to be hard", said Mark.

"This is in God's hands. Not ours", said Shelly.

"We just have to wait, until the right time", said Judd.

"Let's all take a nap", said Lionel.

"Good idea", said Vicki.

"I could use one right now", said Shelly.

All the kids closed their eyes.

**Will the kids have a plan to get out? Find out to read more.**


	7. Someone Comes To Save the Kids

**Someone Comes To Save the Kids**

It was night time. All the kids were sleeping, even the G.C were sleeping too. A man sneaked in the building. He went in the Commander's office. He wasn't there. The man walked up to his big wooden desk. He opened the drawer to the desk. He saw yellow keys that want to the cell. He quickly garbed them and closed the drawer and walked out of the office. He walked down a long hall way. He walked in a door way that lead to the cell room. No one was there. The man walked up to the cell and put the key in the keyhole.

Judd heard the noise. He woke up.

"Who's there?" Asked Judd.

"I'm getting you out of here", said the man.

"Mr. Stein, is that you?" Asked Judd.

"Yeah, now wake up the others", said Mr. Stein.

Judd woke up the others.

They woke up.

"Thank you for saving us", said Vicki.

"You're welcome", said Mr. Stein as he opened the cell door.

All the kids walked out of the cell.

"How are we going to get out?" Asked Lionel.

"Out that window", said Mr. Stein as he pointed to a big window in the cell room.

"Is it opened?" Asked Judd.

Mr. Stein walked up to the window.

"Its open and it has no screen in it", said .

"Let's go throw it", said Shelly.

Mr. Stein went out first, then it was Shelly, Vicki, Mark and Judd.

* * *

**Outside of the building**

"Where now?" Asked Shelly.

"We gotta get away from here first and I'm not sure where to hid next", said Judd.

"First of all let's walk away from the building", said .

"Good idea", said Lionel.

They all walked away from the building and started to walk.

"How about we go to Zeke's house", said Mark.

"Maybe he can help us", said Lionel.

"Yeah, ok let's go there", said Judd.

"How did you get in there without getting seen?" Asked Judd.

"They were all sleeping", said Mr. Stein.

"Wow", said Vicki.

"I hope they don't find us", said Mark.

"Nah, they won't", said Mr. Stein.

"Oh no!" Said Judd.

"What is it?" Asked Vicki.

"They have our laptop", said Judd.

"Oh well, we will find another one", said Shelly.

"Maybe Zeke has one we could use", said Shelly.

"Maybe", said Judd.

They all kept on walking.


	8. At Zeke's house

**At Zeke's house**

The kids were almost there to Zeke's house.

"We are almost there", said Judd.

"That's good", said Mark.

"Thank you Lionel for taking charge when I was gone", said Judd.

"You're welcome", said Lionel.

The kids walked on a dirt path. Zeke's house was up the dirt road.

"I hope the G.C doesn't find us", said Vicki.

"Don't worry about that", said Mr. Stein.

"Yeah, and everything is going to be fine", said Shelly.

"Look we are here!" Said Judd.

The kids walked on a wooden porch. Judd knocked on the door.

Zeke opened the door.

"Hi Zeke", said everyone.

"Hey guys, come in", said Zeke.

Zeke step away from the door and the kids walked in. Lionel closed the door behind them.

"Make you're selves at home", said Zeke.

They all walked down a hall way that led to the living room. Judd, Mark and Lionel sat on a tan love seat. Zeke sat in a green chair. Vicki, Shelly and Mr. Stein sat on the floor.

"What made you guys come here?" Asked Zeke.

"It's a long story", said Judd.

"Oh really? Tell me what happened", said Zeke.

"I got taken by the G.C", said Judd.

"Yeah, and we went to go get him, but we got taken too", said Lionel.

"And I saved them all", said Mr. Stein.

"Thank God you are all safe", said Zeke.

"One of the G.C girls killed Ryan and Darrion", said Judd.

"That's to bad", said Zeke.

"They took our laptop", said Mark.

"I have one you could use", said Zeke.

"We don't need it now", said Judd.

"Where are you guys live?" Asked Zeke.

"We live in a cave in the woods", said Judd.

"A cave? You don't have to live there. You can stay here", said Zeke.

"Thanks", said Judd.

"Any time", said Zeke.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Asked Shelly.

"I have one big guest bed room up stairs. You all can sleep in there", said Zeke.

"Thanks", said Judd.

"How about I make some dinner", said Zeke.

"What are you going to make?" Asked Vicki.

"Pizza", said Zeke.

"What kind?" Asked Mr. Stein.

"Pepperoni and cheese", said Zeke as he got up from the chair and walked in the kitchen.


	9. At Zeke's house Part 2

**At Zeke's house Part 2**

Zeke put put the pizza in the oven and turned on the timer on the oven. He walked out of the kitchen and sat back in his chair.

"It will be done in 10 minutes", said Zeke.

"Oh good", said Vicki.

"Can I use you're laptop Zeke?" Asked Judd.

"Uh, sure", said Zeke as he got up from his chair and walked up to a wooden desk and garbed the black laptop, and handed it to Judd and sat down.

"Thank you", said Judd as he turned on the laptop.

"What are you doing Judd?" Asked Vicki.

"Checking my email", said Judd as he logged into his email.

"I got an email from Tison", said Judd.

"Read it out loud", said Mark.

Judd began to read the email out loud. It said:** Dear Judd, Where never you are stay there. They found out you ran out of the cell. I think they will be looking for you. If they find you, you have to fight them all, Thanks for reading my email and praying for you all, Tison.**

"Wow", said Shelly.

"They are looking for us again", said Mr. Stain.

"Well we are safe here", said Judd as he logged off of his email and turned of the laptop, and set it on his lap.

The oven went off.

"Pizza's done", said Zeke as he got up from his chair and went in the kitchen.

"I thought it might take forever", said Vicki.

Zeke turned off the oven and opened the oven door. He garbed red oven mits. He put them on and took out the two pizza's and set them on the oven. He closed the write oven door. He walked up to the sink. Under the counter there was a wooden drawer. He opened it and got a silver pizza cutter. He closed the drawer and walked up to the oven and cut the two pizza's into 8 pieces.

"It's done", said Zeke.

The six got up from where they were sitting and walked into the kitchen and sat at a wooden table.

Zeke finished cutting the pizza's. He got plates out of the cupboard and set them on the table. He walked over to the oven and garbed the pizza's and set them on the table and he took of the oven mits and sat down at the table.

"Who would like to pray"? Asked Zeke.

"I will", said Lionel.

Everyone bowed their hands and closed their eyes.

"Dear God, Thank you for keeping all of us safe. Thank you for this food, and I pray that everything goes well. In Jesus' name Amen.

Everyone opened their eyes and lifted up their heads and said Amen.


	10. At Zeke's House part 3

**At Zeke's House part 3**

Everyone ate their pizza.

"You make the best pizza", said Mark while there was some pizza in his mouth.

"Thanks," said Zeke.

"So, when do you think Jesus is coming?" Asked Vicki.

"Not sure", said Zeke.

"Anything new going on with the judgement?" Asked Mr. Stein.

"It' going to rain blood tomorrow" said Zeke.

"Looks like no going outside", said Judd.

Everyone finished their pizza.

"Need any help Zeke?" Asked Vicki.

"No thanks, I got it", said Zeke.

They all got up from their chairs and went in the living room. Zeke collected the plates and cups and walked in the kitchen. He put the plates and cups on the white counter next to the sink. He put the dishes in the sink. He turned on the water and put in the soap. The sink was full with water and soap. He turned off the water and began to wash some dishes.

* * *

"We all should go to bed early," said Judd.

"Good idea", said Shelly.

"The world is coming to an end so fast", said Lionel.

"Sure is", said Shelly.

"Don't think about it", said Judd.

It's been 5 minutes and Zeke finished with the dishes, and he went in the living room.

"I'm done with the dishes", said Zeke.

"We are going to bed early", said Judd.

"Ok", said Zeke.

"We should get ready for bed now", said Shelly.

"You're room is up stairs on the right. It's a big room for all of you to sleep in. There is sleeping bags on the floor", said Zeke.

"Thanks", said Judd.

All the kids and Mr. Stain went up the stairs and went in the room.


	11. Zeke's house part 4: Night Time

**Zeke's house part 4: Night Time**

It was night time. Everyone was fast asleep. Vicki couldn't sleep. She looked around the gusset room, then she looked at the others that were sleeping. Vicki saw a bright light that came from outside. She unzipped her green sleeping back and walked quietly to the window. She opened the shade and looked at the window. She did a gasp.

"It's the G.C!" Said Vicki out loud.

Vicki stopped looking at the window. She went to wake up the others. They all woke up and looked at Vicki, and they got out of their sleeping bags.

"What is it Vick?" Asked Lionel.

There was a knock on the door.

"The G.C is here," said Vicki.

"I'll go get Zeke", said Judd.

"No one leaves", said Vicki.

"Besides Judd you got kidnapped and we don't want to lose you again", said Mr. Stain.

"I sure hope he knows", said Judd.

"Don't worry about it", said Shelly.

"Everyone stay quite", said Vicki.

Zeke came running in their room.

"Zeke's here", said Mark.

"What do we do?" Asked Vicki to Zeke.

"We stay here and keep quite", said Zeke.

"We are all going to die", said Judd.

"No we won't," said Zeke.

"I think they want me", said Judd.

"What are you talking about"? Asked Vicki.

"They always looked for me, ever since the coming of Christ", said Judd.

"Why you"? Asked Vicki.

"I don't know", said Judd.

There was banning down stairs.

"It sounds like there trying to break in", said Mark.

"Shhh," said Zeke.

The G.C broke in Zeke's house.

"I know you are here", said Felicia.

Vicki prayed in her head.

_Dear God, Please Lord help us throw all this. Please let the G.C leave the house. I pray that they don't take us. In Jesus' Amen._

* * *

**Will the G.C get the kids and Mr. Stain? Find out in the next chapter! **


	12. At Zeke's house part 5

**At Zeke's House part: 5**

"I can here them", said Judd.

"What do we do?" Asked Viki.

"We have to jump out of the window", said Zeke.

"Who's gonna jump first?" Asked Mr. Stain.

"I will", said Mark.

"How about we take turns jumping out of the window", said Zeke.

Mark jumped out of the window, then it was Viki, Shelly, Judd, Zeke, Mr. Stain and Lionel.

"Where do we go now?" Asked Judd.

"I don't know", said Zeke.

"Let's get out of here before anyone see's us", said Mr. Stain.

"How about we walk, I don't want us to get caught," said Lionel.

* * *

They all walked away from the house.

"What do you think they will do to your house"? Asked Judd to Zeke.

"I'm not sure, but I know there is a gas station, and there is this girl named Emma. She could help us", said Zeke.

"How about we go there", said Mark.

"Yeah, can we?" Asked Viki.

"Sure, but it will take all night to walk there. It's a long walk from here to there", said Zeke.

"That's alright", said Judd.

"Cool", said Viki.

"I hope the G.C doesn't find us", said Lionel.

"They won't", said Zeke.

"Who is this 'Emma'?" Asked Shelly.

"She works at the gas station. She is a friend of mine", said Zeke.

They all kept on walking the rest of the night.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. :( Thanks for reading away way! :)**


	13. At The Gas station

**At The Gas station**

They all made it to the gas station, and they walked in the shop. There was a young girl with brown hair at the desk.

"Hey Emma", said Zeke.

"Well hey. What brings you here, and who are these people?" Asked Emma.

"These are my friends, Mark, Shelly, Judd, Lionel, Mr. Stain and Vicki", said Zeke as he was pointing at them as he was saying their names.

"Nice to meet you all", said Emma with a smile.

"The G.C are after us, and I was wondering if you could help us", said Zeke.

"Yeah, I could, you guys can stay here, they won't find you", said Emma.

"Thanks, could you show us around?" Asked Judd.

"Sure, now follow me", said Emma.

* * *

They all walked upstairs and there was a lot rooms. They walked in one if the rooms.

"This room, can be Vicki's and Shelly's room", said Emma.

"It's so nice", said Vicki.

"Next the boys room", said Emma.

They walked out of the girls room, and walked across the girls room to go in the boys room.

"This is Judd's, Lionel's room", said Emma.

"Why do you have so much rooms?" Asked Shelly.

"Because so people can have a place to stay", said Emma.

"I stayed here before", said Zeke.

"Alright, last room", said Emma.

They walked out of the room and entered the room next door of the Judd's and Lionel's room.

"This is Mr. Stain, Mark and Zeke's room", said Emma.

"Don't you have your own room?" Asked Vicki to Emma.

"Yeah, I do. I live here because my house got burned down", said Emma.

"That's to bad, and thank you", said Judd.

"Your welcome, and stay as long as you like", said Emma. "Oh and one more thing, if you are hungry you can have the food that I sell. You can have it for free".

"Thanks Emma", said Mark.

"Are you guys hungry?" Asked Emma.

"Yeah, we all are", said Mr. Stain.

"Let's go down stairs", said Emma.

All the kids and Emma and Mr. Stain went down stairs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Find out what happens next!**


	14. Trouble

The kids, Emma, and Mr. Stain were eating some snakes, all of a sudden there was bright lights shining in the windows. The kids, Emma, and Mr. Stain looked at the windows.

"Looks like we have trouble, " said Emma.

"It's the G.C," said Judd.

"How did they find us?" Asked Shelly.

"I don't know," replied Mark.

"We must go upstairs, " said Emma.

Everyone, took a left, to where the stairs are, they walked up the stairs, and entered in Judd's and Lionel's room.

"What do we do?" Asked Vicki.

"We just keep on running," replied Zeke.

"They aren't looking for you, they are looking for me," said Judd.

"You told us that, when we were hiding in Zeke's house," said Shelly.

"And running away isn't always the answer to everything, " said Judd.

"Are you saying that you are going to give up, and go to the G.C?" Asked .

"Yeah, kind of," answered Judd.

"You can't just do that, they will kill you," said Vicki.

"No, they won't kill me," replied Judd.

"Dude, are you going to give up, or are you going to stay here with your girlfriend, and your friends? If you do, we will never see you again," said Lionel.

They were banging on the door.

"They are trying to break in," said Shelly nervously.

"I think I should go," said Judd.

"No, Judd," said Vicki grabbing his arm.

"Vicki, I have to, they want me, if I go they will stop tracking us done," said Judd.

"Judd, I love you," said Vicki.

"I love you too." Judd turned around, and kissed Vicki on the lips.

Vicki kissed him back.

"I'm going now, bye," said Judd.

"Bye," said Vicki as she let go of his arm.

"I hope you get out soon," said Zeke.

Everyone: Bye, Judd.

Judd walked out of the room.

Everyone was crying.

"We should go to bed," said Mark.

"Yeah," said Vicki.

They left the bedroom, and went in their bedrooms.

* * *

**I'm going to write another one, where they get Judd out of the G.C.**

**The end.**


End file.
